Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus
who was in the clothes that he appeared in "The Ringmaster Song" on the cover of the video.]] Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus is the ninth entry of Kidsongs Music Video Stories released in May 1987. It was certified 2x Platinum in the United States. Plot Playful elephants, powerful tigers, graceful acrobats, dancing Dalmatians and charming clowns make this musical day under the big top one that you'll enjoy over and over again. Cast Performers *Colleen Linnehan the Clown *Scott Parker and Bruce the Jugglers *The Strong Family and their Dogs *Dinny McGuire the Ringmaster *Alan Gold the Lion Tamer *Ted Polk the Elephant Trainer The Kidsongs Kids *Bettina Briggs *David Chan *Kelly Chan *Ingrid Dupree *Tina Marie Espinoza *Chris Finch *Julie Ann Gourson *Derek Gregory *Sh'Vaughn Heath *Nicole Mandich *Brandon Marsh *Tarrish Potter *Tuhk Potter *Divita Wright Songs #The Circus is Coming to Town (Original lyrics to melody of The Army Goes Rolling Along) (also used during the end credits) #Polly Wolly Doodle #Strolling Through the Park #Sabre Dance (Instrumental) #Put On A Happy Face #The Ringmaster Song (Michael Lloyd) #The Man on the Flying Trapeze #The Lion Tamer (Michael Lloyd) #If You're Happy and You Know It #Entry of the Gladiators (Instrumental) Watch Trivia *This is the episode not to have the title card. *In the video series, this 1987 departed video episode cast (except David Chan, Ingrid Dupree, Sh'Vaughn Heath, and Tarrish Potter) was replaced by the next video episode cast in the next video. *It was Tina Marie Espinoza's final appearance in a Kidsongs music video. She then became the producer in the last six episodes of season 1 of The Kidsongs TV Show. *Tuhk, Sh'Vaughn, Julie, Derek, and David were dressed up as clowns in the song "Put on a Happy Face" and performed in "If You're Happy and You Know It". *Chris performed with Dinny McGuire, who played the ringmaster, in "The Ringmaster Song". *After Andrea Paige Wilson and Kimberly Duncan made a cameo appearance in this 1987 video episode, she was on season 5 (1988-89) and season 6 (1989-90) of Kids Incorporated (the television programme that competed with Kidsongs) in 1988-90. *It was the last Kidsongs video to be released in an all-white box. *Kristy Espinoza and Triskin Potter made cameo appearances in this video (this marked Triskin's first appearance before becoming one of the hosts of season 1 of The Kidsongs TV Show). *This is the 1st Kidsongs video to have the names in the credits not in cursive print. Gallery A Day at the Circus - Original VHS.jpg|Original VHS release A Day at the Circus - 1990 VHS.JPG|1990 VHS release ScreenHunter 93669 May. 05 08.51.jpg|"Hi. I'm Colleen." ScreenHunter 93670 May. 05 08.52.jpg|David ScreenHunter 93671 May. 05 08.53.jpg|The Kidsongs Kids as clowns ScreenHunter 91468 Mar. 24 12.55.jpg ScreenHunter 91496 Mar. 24 13.26.jpg ScreenHunter 91474 Mar. 24 13.02.jpg ScreenHunter 91475 Mar. 24 13.02.jpg ScreenHunter 91479 Mar. 24 13.07.jpg ScreenHunter 91481 Mar. 24 13.08.jpg Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:1987 Category:A Day At... Series